


Cold, Lonely Mornings

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5





	Cold, Lonely Mornings

The worst days were those when John would wake to an empty bed. More often than not, Bane's side would be cold. But on those difficult days, when it was still warm, it eased the detective's disdain by sliding to the opposite side. He'd wrap their blankets tight around himself. Each time, he'd become immersed in the warmth and smell of Bane and the residing smell of sex from the night before. He'd bury his face into Bane's pillow, closing his eyes and imaging Bane were still in bed with him.

Surrounded by Bane's intoxicating smell, it was too easy for John's imagination to run wild with him. He could feel Bane's fingers stroking his hair, pressing against his lips, running down his sides, holding his hips. He could feel Bane's weight pushing him down, sinking John further into the mattress. He could feel the metal of Bane's mask against his neck, whispering of the love the man felt for his small bird. John could feel Bane's back under his hands, the man's shoulder under his lips.

On this particular day, it wasn't long before his imagination had managed to work his body into a frenzy. Feeling a familiar heaviness between his legs, John's hand slipped underneath his pajama bottoms, grasping himself with the right amount of pressure that he knew would get job done. And with the scent of Bane and sex lingering around him, not to mention his imagination, he was sure it wouldn't take long. Soon, his eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming labored.

His thumb circling his head and smearing his seed made his lips part, allowing a moan to escape. Suddenly, it was all too much. His hand, the smells, the heat. John kicked himself free of the blankets, only to begin stroking himself harder and faster the moment they were gone. His hips began to buck, demanding more. John was close. He felt a familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach.

John's back arched off the bed when it finally hit him, Bane's name slipping from his lips. He laid back, panting heavily. He stayed still, eyes closed, as he basked in the feeling of relief he felt. He'd been about to wipe his hand clean when a hand wrapped around his wrist, followed by an added weight that made the bed dip. Opening his eyes, John was surprised. "Bane. I thought you'd gone for the morning." The only response he received was Bane's intense stare as he straddled John's legs.

"How long were you watching for?" John didn't believe he'd get an answer as Bane moved the smaller man's hand to his own mouth, pushing the fingers between John's lips. "Long enough." And when Bane stretched his body over John, the ex-Gotham cop shivered at the added pressure against his thigh.


End file.
